


不太好

by joankindom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 如果去拿灵魂宝石的不是Natasha和Clint，而是Steve和Bucky。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769072) by [buckybear (eds_spagheds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eds_spagheds/pseuds/buckybear). 



“我猜我们中的一个人得多做点有氧运动了。”

Bucky嘟囔了句什么，喘着气靠在他们正在爬的山壁上。Steve Rogers转过身，眼里闪过一道只为最好朋友展现的光芒。

“别想告诉我说没那么糟糕。如果这需要三十五分钟，你才十分钟就已经化为尘埃了。“ 

Steve翻了个白眼，笑了一下，向后退了几步，来到了Bucky休息的地方，把他的手臂揽到了自己的肩膀上。Bucky松了一口气，无声向他表达了谢意。虽然两个人都没承认，但他们都一致想到了很多年以前，Steve把Bucky从那个九头蛇基地臂挽臂救回家的经历。

这段回忆让快靠近山顶的两个人都露出了一点笑容。这是过去噩梦般五年里的一点轻松时刻，但像这样的时刻少之又少。即使如此，这个世界却仍不够好心到让他们好好享受这几分钟的平和，哪怕他们是在最后一次拯救这个世界。

“Steven，”一个低沉又洪亮的声音响彻空旷的山顶，惊得两个人迅速摆出防御姿势，“Sarah之子。”

Bucky可以用余光瞥见Steve肉眼可见地在提到已故母亲名字时僵住了，他用手肘推了推他，好确保他没有放下防备。

“James，”Steve可以听到Bucky也在听到这个已经几十年没人提起的名字时吸了一口气，“Winifred之子。”

“你是谁？”Steve质问道，盾牌仍牢牢地放在两个人的面前，“你为什么会知道我们的名字？”

那个带着兜帽的影子飘得稍微近了点，刚好让他们可以看到他鼓胀的兜帽，但除此之外什么都看不到。

“Steven，知道所有来寻求宝石的人的姓名是我的职责，”那声音响了起来，让Steve从脊柱蹿上一个激灵。有什么东西不对劲，非常不对劲，“但是我想你很快就会明白，我已经知道了所有我需要知道的关于你的东西。”

“Stevie，”Bucky在他身后轻声喊他，“不要听他的话，我们只要越过他，得到宝石，把它带回去就好了。不要让他扰乱你的心智。”

“真希望你们也能高兴见到我，”那个影子若有所思道，又朝他们走近了一步，抬手揭去了他的兜帽，“就像我很高兴看到你们一样。”

他们僵在了原地。

再多的训练也没办法帮助他们理解现在发生了什么。哪怕他们有几十年的经验，也没办法猜到在遥远的未来，他们会在这看到一张熟悉的老面孔。

“Schmidt，”Steve恶狠狠地吐出这个名字，就像唇边吐出的毒液。那感觉就好像他们周围大雪覆盖的世界又变成了被焰火吞没的炼狱，“我以为我们一个世纪以前就摆脱了你。”

“我的肉体，没错，”他解释道，慢慢向下飘向他们两个，“但是我的灵魂作为守门人活了下来。我需要就此感谢你们两个。”

“这怎么可能？”Bucky脱口而出。

Schmidt转过身，示意他们两个跟他来，两个人犹豫了一下，还是沿着巨大的石雕像向前走去。

“每隔几百年，守门人就要被替换一次，”Schmidt解释道，他暴露出来的红色皮肤在背景的雪景里被衬得更加显眼，“宝石只会选择那些做出真正无私牺牲行为的人。我很确定我所指的行为你们都曾做过。先不论我个人意见，宝石认为我的灵魂是一个值得信任的品性评定者。”

Steve禁不住头晕目眩。这所有的一切看上去都不像是真的，这不可能。他不能相信这个在1945年差点杀了他们的男人现在竟然成为了他们是否能拯救宇宙的关键因素？这个概率事实上应该为零。但事实上，他之所以能被选中来评判他们，都是因为Bucky牺牲了逃离战火的机会，选择留下来陪着Steve......不可能。这完全不可能。

“任何一个寻常人在那个晚上都会死。但是，机缘巧合，宝石承认任何献祭，通常情况下，那会是一命换一命，有价值的献祭。”

Bucky看起来要比Steve更明白他们要面对的是什么，后者，说实话，还在否认中。

“你在说什么？”Steve质问道，心中燃起一阵怒火，Bucky抓住了他的制服后背，拉住他不让他冲上去打架，“就只要告诉我们要做什么才能拿到那宝石！”

“Steve，”Bucky轻声说，他的眼中是黯然的了然，而Steve还是不解其要，“Stevie，你想一想，拜托。”

Steve咬了咬嘴唇，任由Bucky把他拽了回来，和他站在一起，紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

“灵魂宝石，”Schmidt解释道，领着他们来到了一个出口，那后面是一块巨大的石头，前面是一望无际的宽广。如果不是现在的情况有点吓人，从悬崖上看出去的风景其实堪称美丽。“需要等同于它价值的献祭。为了得到它——”

“你必须得失去和它价值相等的东西。”Bucky替他把话讲完了，他的话里带着点恐惧，躲开了Steve的眼神。

“非常正确。为了得到这个宇宙的馈赠，你必须得失去你的挚爱。”这句话像一把刀一样戳中了两个男人。他们都没办法去看对方的眼睛，他们也都知道为什么。Bucky已经下定决心哪怕要揍他一顿他也要达到自己的目的。

Steve总是那个愿意自我牺牲的人。

“交易一旦完成，宝石就是你们的了。”Schmidt说完，就又像鬼魂一样消失在那一堆石像后面。Steve转向Bucky，眼睛里是下定了的决心。

“我们都知道要怎么做，对吧？”他听起来像是有几近于无的信心，但这个表象并没有阻止他。老实说，Bucky有点诧异他竟然没有直接往悬崖跑，“我们都知道必须怎么做吧？”

Bucky点了点头，抓住了Steve的手腕，确保他不会突然改变主意往悬崖跑。他的在手颤抖，他一抓住Steve，后者就感觉到了。

“Buck。”Steve轻声喊他，紧绷的肩膀放松下来。

“Stevie，”Bucky也喊了他一声，语气里带着拒绝。Steve把他们的双手十指紧扣在一起，让两个人也紧紧抱在一起，“我有种感觉，我们说的不是同一个人。”

Steve露出一个小小的微笑，微微低了低头。当他重新抬起头时，他并没有掩盖盈满眼眶的泪水，只是把额头抵在了Bucky的额头上，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。

他们可以感受到对方的呼吸喷在自己的嘴唇上，不情不愿的情绪好像从两人身上消失了。带着某种绝望的自信，Bucky微微歪着脑袋抬起头，把他们的嘴唇印在了一起。Steve迅速捉住了Bucky的嘴唇，很快的，他可以感觉到热泪顺着Steve的脸颊流了下来。

他们分开后，Steve开始急促地喘气。这可是个现在再也不会喘不上气的男人，这几乎要让Bucky笑出来。

“拜托你让我来做这个，”他低声说，两个人的额头仍抵在一起，“求求你了，Buck，我不能再失去你了。”

Bucky更用力地抓住了Steve的手，突然有些恐惧，他怕哪怕他放松一秒，他就会失去此生挚爱。

“而你竟然觉得你值得因此而死？”他不敢相信地反驳道，“Steve，你这一生都在不停地救我，一次又一次。”他又很快地吻了他一下，希望这足够用来分散Steve的心思，哪怕一刻也好，“求求你，这一次，让我来救你。”

他跑了起来。

他把自己从Steve的臂弯里扯了下来，他知道，如果再想着离开他，哪怕这个念头再多一秒，他就永远也不可能让自己离开了。他敏捷地踢开了Steve的腿，朝悬崖边跑去。

他的枪已经被扔在了他们刚才站着的地方，Steve的盾也一样，但没等他明白，一阵强力就击中了他的手臂，让他摔到了一边。这果然不会那么容易。

Steve出现在他的上方，眼睛里还含着泪水，他把盾牌踢了起来，抓住它，把它扔过了悬崖。两个人都没听到它落地的声音。

“Buck，我从来没想过要活这么久，”他恳求道，一只脚放在他的金属臂上，把它按在了原地，“你和我都知道那个人会是谁。”

Steve转过身，怀着一股他以往从未感受到的决心朝悬崖边跑去。那是只为保护他在乎的人而存在的决心。

说实话，他们之间的交流有点搞笑。两个一百岁的老头在和对方争斗，就为了抢一个跳下悬崖的机会。但Steve在感觉到一枚子弹直直穿透他的右肩时还是感到了失望，他跌在了地上，比起实际的疼痛，他更多的是带着挫败抓住了自己的肩膀。他抬起头，刚好看到Bucky朝悬崖边跑去，把自己的枪扔在了地上。

这该死的弹孔，他站了起来，艰难却刚好足够可以有效地和他最好的朋友一起跳了下去，完全不去管对方的努力就是为了能让他留在地面上。

他可以对上天发誓，他的心脏在身体停止下坠时停了一秒。他的腰被往上拽了回去，唯一能够阻止Bucky不跌在悬崖底部的就是他拉着他金属手臂的、仍在流血的肩膀和手。他要做的只是把他拉上去。这里有非常多的突起可以供他们攀爬，那将会非常简单。该死的，在这一刻，他身体里有足够的绝望带来的肾上腺素，他也许都可以一把把Bucky扔回到悬崖上。

“Stevie，”Bucky压低声音喊道，抬起头带着一脸不肯妥协的表情，“退回去吧，就这么一次，为了我。”

Steve用力抓住了Bucky的手腕，眼泪充满了眼眶，他发誓这是因为肩膀上的枪伤。

“求求你，”他哽咽得说不出话来，几滴眼泪最终滑了出来。他讨厌看到Bucky脸上那纯然认命的表情，他想要尖叫出声，“求求你，Buck，不要这么做。我上一次没能救回你，我不能再放你走了。”

“没事的。”他温柔地说，脸上没有一丝恐惧。Steve只需要一个理由。让他忽略对方说的任何话。

“不，”他啜泣着，不再控制自己。肩膀上伤口滴出来的血慢慢顺着手臂滑下，滑过了他的手指，“求求你，不要。”

“没事的。”Bucky又重复了一遍，脸上是一抹哀伤的笑容，“放开我吧。”

Steve甚至都不能回答他，他只是咬着嘴唇，用力地摇着头，还深深地陷在不肯承认的情绪中。

“我爱你，Stevie。直到时间尽头，就像我们曾经承诺的那样。”他温柔地低声说，Steve张开嘴想回应他，才发现发生了什么。

时间仿佛成了慢动作，Steve看着Bucky朝悬崖壁上荡去，竭力踢向壁面，他有效地挣脱了Steve的钳制。他们的视线在他下落的过程中一秒都没有分开，直到他跌在了崖底。Steve把脸埋在了手肘弯里。

他把自己蜷成一团，绝望地祈祷这只是一场梦。一场可怕的噩梦。期待也许这所有的一切，所有的一切都只是一场残酷的噩梦。他从没像此刻一样想重新变回那个瘦骨嶙峋的二十岁布鲁克林男孩，每天早上醒来都可以看到他最好的朋友就睡在身边。他无声地乞求这一切都是假的。他希望这过去的几年都不过是他虚构出来的幻象。如果他闭上眼睛，也许他会发现自己重新回到了冰下，就好像从没被人发现过一样。

这残酷吗？祈祷自己从没遇到这一群他现在视之为家人的人？他知道这确实残酷，但内心深处，他知道他们会理解他的。难道他受的苦难还不够长吗？他觉得无比空虚。无比空洞。他无法呼吸。

他拉了拉那救了他性命的揽绳。该死的东西，他竭力去拽它，但它纹丝不动。他只是想掉下去。就像他那么多次眼睁睁地看着Bucky掉下去那样。

该轮到他了。该死的该轮到他了。

他们的这一生，几乎不是两个人一起就是什么都没有。他们就是一体的，在几乎不可能的诅咒下仍奇迹般活下来，他们一直都是相依为命的。不能只剩他一个人。他从来没有像在2011年醒来时那样孤单，知道所有他认识的、爱的人都已早早离去。

他们从来没真正活在没有另一个人的世界上，这是奇迹，也是诅咒。直到这一刻。

他的灵魂已经碎成了上百万片，没有任何奇迹可以再把它们放回原位了。

 

 

——————

等他有意识的下一秒，他发现自己在一个水坑里醒了过来。他坐起身，感觉到了手心里的那颗宝石，但他没办法去看它。如果他看了，那这一切就都会成真了。他不能。

所以，他就只是把大腿贴在胸前，闭上眼睛，把宝石按在嘴唇上哭了起来。等他最后强迫自己按下腰带上的按钮，回到未来时......他并不特别确定回去后会怎样。

事实证明，他能做的只是跪在地上，眼神空白地盯着前方。

“我们成功了吗？”

他可以感觉到其他人在他身边，他可以听到他们在交谈，因为大家明显的成功而欢呼雀跃，但这些都没能到达他的大脑。有那么一刻，他瞥到了一抹红色，他慢慢把视线集中在了跪在他面前的Natasha身上，她眼里带着一抹了然。

“Rogers，你听得到我们吗？”他慢慢眨了好几次眼睛，视线转到了红头发女人后面的Tony身上，“发生了什么？”

Natasha看上去正在用眼睛检查着Steve身上是否有伤口，她的视线在看到他右肩上的血迹时冻住了。她瞪着那块地方看了好一会儿，就好像在试着说服自己这不可能会是根本问题。直到她听到Tony叫什么人去拿医药包来，才明白过来。她的眼睛移向了Steve身边那空荡荡的地方，恍然大悟。

“Barnes，”她说，慌乱地看了一圈身边的家人朋友。大家突然停止了交谈，他们脸上的笑容消失了，欢呼声戛然而止，所有的视线都直勾勾地转向了Steve，“Steve，Barnes呢？”

他什么也没说。他甚至连动都动不了。

“Steve？”她的声音放软了，这是所有人都从来没有听到过的温柔。她的眼眶似是带着泪水，“Steve，他......？”

“不在了，”他低声说，与其说那是一句话不如说是一口气，“不惜一切代价，不是吗？”他继续说，语气里是愤怒和不敢相信。

就好像把这些话讲出来就突然让这一切成了真，他的脸颊滑下一滴泪水。然后又一滴。再一滴，直到它们再也停不下来，他慢慢在地板上蜷成一团，脑袋脆弱地放在了Natasha的腿上。

这几乎是不现实的。没人知道该做什么或是说什么。在这里，在他们拯救世界的过程中，一个国家标志崩溃了。他们中的大部分都只是在“时间掠夺”准备中的短短时间里才认识了Bucky Barnes，但没有人会质疑他对Steve的重要性。然而这并没有让美国队长倒在实验室地板上哭泣这一幕变得少一点不真实。

在其他人没有看到的地方，Steve把那枚还紧紧攥在手里的宝石按在了嘴唇上。他开始意识到大家都围在他身边。一部分的他不在乎，但一部分的他同时又在认真听着身边人的每一句话和每一个动作。

“那现在我们该怎么得到那枚宝石？”他听到有人在用最轻的声音问道，“我们不能让这所有的工作都白费了.......”

“不。”Steve压低声音，慢慢让自己从地板上站了起来，所有人都满怀期待地看着他。他的脸上还淌着泪水，眼睛里是痛苦和心碎，还有挫败，但等他转向Tony的时候，这所有的愤怒都消散了。

“Rogers——”

“让它变得值得吧，”他轻声说，他发抖的手小心翼翼地把宝石放在了Tony的手上，“不惜一切代价，必须让它有价值。”

感受到那宝石落在了自己的手上，Tony甚至都不能动，他只是看着那枚灵魂宝石，又看向Steve，露出了一个悲伤的笑容。

“不惜一切代价。我保证。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

五年来，落在世界各地尘埃给他带来了作呕的噩梦。尽管如此，在Thanos和他军队的尘埃落在复仇者基地时，Steve却感到了一种错位的解脱感。五年的痛苦终于结束了。

因为后来，他主要是为了Sam感到痛苦，Wanda和T'challa，还有所有他的家人在乎的人。他从一开始就很幸运，Bucky在响指后活了下来。在这接下来五年的大部分时间里，他们学会了共同应对。至少可以说，他们比大多数人都幸运了。

每当想到Barton失去了他的妻子和三个孩子，都让他感到恶心。他不会认为这是理所当然的。他知道自己的一生充满了幸运和巧合。他们两个不知怎么地就一起幸存了下来，这似乎是他们这诅咒的一生中的第一点好运。

他应该知道这不会持续太久。毕竟，命运队他们这悲剧的一对总是分外残酷。

当Bruce跟剩下的队员讨论归还宝石的事时，Steve毫不犹豫地主动站出来表示要去。Bruce的表情和当初Clint自愿代替Scott去进行时间旅行测试时的表情一样，他知道这其中的原因。他知道为什么每一个在最后战役中幸存下来的人，要么留下来死死抓住任何被留下要完成的目任务，要么离得越远越好。

在他准备去的前一天晚上，他去找了Natasha说话。在他们谈话之前，他已经下定决心了，但他希望在抛下他的整个生活之前可以得到她的祝福。谢天谢地，当Steve告诉她这个消息时，她看起来并不是很惊讶。如果他在她告诉他会在他不在的时候照顾好每个人时哭了一下，那也完全没有关系。那天晚上，他们在Stark家安静的客厅里好好道了别。他不想去想他们几天前才刚刚失去了Tony这件事，而这也许也没有什么办法既可以执行自己的计划又不会伤害到至少十几个人，但当他坐在Tony的房子里，看着墙上已故复仇者的照片时，他还是感到愧疚。

如果Nat说，当他最后一次拥抱她，亲吻她的头顶，感谢她照顾他们的家人时，他们没有流几滴眼泪，那她就是在撒谎。

那天早上，他很感恩似乎没有人知道他的计划。当然，他毫无保留地信任Natasha，尤其是在保守他的秘密方面，但他心里的一部分仍在想，她是否会把他的计划泄露给其他人？最后一次试图保住她仅存的几个家人？

但是，只有Bruce在穿越台边迎接着他。

再次穿上量子制服感觉不对，但他完成了准备工作，到时间要离开了。

六块宝石，八次穿越。

他设法说服了Bruce让他多拿一些皮姆粒子，以防这过程中会出问题。他不忍心告诉他这些东西的真正用途。

当他站在那个平台上眺望这个他从来没有感觉到属于他的世界时，他知道自己会想念它。他在这里有一个家庭，不管有时人们多么极端地认为他注定要比地球历史上任何其他人活得更久，他还是设法在这里生活了下来。

2023年，他在这里有过非常美好的生活。

最重要的是，他为自己能够为它做的一切感到骄傲。当然，他犯过不少错误，但他是个好人。甚至Thor的锤子也这么认为。

不是做一个完美的士兵，而是一个好人。不管怎么说，这就是他真正想要的。

所以当他开始的时候，他感到很自豪。他穿越在各个时间线，把每一块宝石放回了原来的地方。当他从一块宝石穿到另一块宝石时，那感觉越来越像是结束。当他回到沃米尔时，他觉得一切都结束了。他把最艰难的一块留到了最后。尽管他知道只要Schmidt得到了灵魂宝石，他就可以付诸他的计划，但这感觉还是像一个结束而不是新的开始。

尽管如此，他还是改变了坐标，闭上眼睛，继续在时间中穿越。

 

 

火车的声音比他记忆中的要大。尽管如此，透过火车车厢的窗户看着自己，他的脸上还是露出了悲伤的微笑。他......还有Bucky。

上帝，如果他们没有一辈子在一起，他可能根本认不出他来。那是他的Bucky。一个美丽的，充满活力的，在他眼睛里仍有一丝希望的Bucky。直到这一刻，他才意识到他原来是多么地想念他的Bucky。

这个还没有被世界上最糟糕的事情折磨过的Bucky。这个还没有被剥夺了一切美好、被毁了的Bucky。这个被美国陆军征召入伍，梦想是成为一名发明家或者为像Howard Stark这样的人工作的Bucky。这个喜欢在他们的公寓里摆弄收音机，这样就可以收到英里以外的广播站波段的Bucky。这个他多年前他第一次爱上的Bucky。

他从来没有意识到他想念这个他爱了一辈子的男人，直到他最终找回了他，然后所有的一切都归回了原位。

看着他第二次从火车上摔下来，不知怎么竟比第一次糟糕了一百万倍。知道发生在他身上的事，知道他是如何如此迅速地相信自己不可能活下来......这伤害了他内心深处的某个地方，他确信他永远不会原谅自己。他记得他从地上捡起Bucky丢弃的猎枪，眼泪流了下来。

Bucky一倒下，Steve就立刻朝过去的自己前额正当中射了一枪。

他盯着地板上自己的尸体看了大约半秒钟，然后抓起盾牌，把Bucky的步枪挂在身上，从火车上跳了下去。

如果要他坦白说的话，刮在他脸上的风是一种解脱。几十年来，他一直希望自己多年前能和Bucky一起跳下去，但最终他还是做到了...... 他感到比以前更加平静。即使他没能从坠落中幸存下来，他也或多或少能够接受。只为了拥有这一刻。

尽管如此，他还是把自己的身体蜷缩在盾牌后面，在雪地上竟然还可以优雅地滚动了一下减轻冲击。第二天早上他肯定会感觉到摔着一下的影响，但至少他还有一段时间，可以沿着峡谷回去寻找Bucky。他很有可能仍然会失去手臂，或者至少是大部分的手臂，而Steve将不得不想出一些办法来止血。如果他们遇到任何九头蛇，他还有盾牌和Bucky的步枪。他有足够的决心把他最好的朋友带回布鲁克林。

当他最终发现侧躺着、左臂压在身体下面严重受损的Bucky时，Steve只是跪倒在地，抓住他的右手按在胸前。他们还活着。他们都活着。

虽然花了很长时间，但他们还是逃出来了。Steve把巴基放在他的盾牌上在雪地里走了一大段路，以尽量减少他手臂上的失血。但他们在整个行走过程中几乎保持沉默，主要是因为Steve担心九头蛇会找到他们，就像他们在他的时间线里找到Bucky一样。

他们成功了。他们上了路，搭上两个女人的顺风车，从山上开车回城，这两个女人看到这两个体温过低的士兵吓坏了，马上提出要把他们送回医院。

在医院里，Steve拒绝离开手术室外一步。他知道截肢手术远没有在二十一世纪那样安全，但他不得不暂时把这些抛在脑后。他不能让任何东西泄露出他现在不该在他在的地方。他们只需要知道，他只是一个担心朋友的士兵，仅此而已。

就像Steve知道的那样，Bucky不得不在肩膀处截肢，但这次不一样。

这一次，没有一个吓人的、给他留下疤痕的金属装置取代他的手臂。这一次，他只是Bucky，没有人能把他变成武器。没有人能夺走他们在一起的生活。

这次他不会再失去他了。

 

 

他活了很长时间。

非常长。

但他不会用任何东西来交换。

他所经历的一切，他得到了他想要的生活，他这一路上曾经失去的挚爱......这是一个漫长而美好的人生，他为自己能拥有这样的人生感到非常幸运。

他享受着第二次机会的每一分钟。Bucky一出院，他们就搬回了布鲁克林的公寓。Steve用假名为美国队长漫画画插画，他只是把漫画邮寄给他们，几天后收到了工资，没有人问他们任何问题。Bucky最后在布鲁克林当地的一所中学教科学，开始慢慢走出在掉下火车后带来的抑郁。他们非常小心地隐藏他们的关系。Steve拒绝冒任何可能让他们分开的风险，所以他们就只是把他们的关系保存在地下同性恋俱乐部和他们自己的公寓里。

最初的几个月后，Steve把一切都告诉了Bucky。他们第一次作为一对吵了一架，而这就足以让Steve崩溃了。在他们成长的过程中，他从来都不是一个爱哭的人，要说这场景让Bucky有点震惊绝对是一个委婉的说法。Steve再也不能对他隐瞒这件事，否则他们的关系就会变得越来越紧张。那天晚上剩下的时间里，他一直在回忆那些2023年以前的可怕事件。在一个多小时的讲述后，Bucky什么也做不了，只能紧紧地抱住他。

听到自己在另一个世界是怎么死的并不是件容易的事情，但看到这件事对Steve造成了多么严重的伤害，绝对会让他更加痛苦。

因此，他们继续尽可能安全地生活在一起，并承诺，是的，在未来的某一天，他们将能够出柜、能开心、能结婚。他们只需要耐心等待。至少对于Stev来说，等待几十年直到同性伴侣更加正常化不是什么难事，这可以确保他们永远不会失去对方。

Steve确保他们参加了石墙暴动。该死的，当他在所有复仇者都还住在Stark大厦时看一些周年纪录片发现了当时发生一切时，他完全沉浸在其中。这是他确保任何危险都不会将他们分开计划的唯一例外。不过幸好到最后他们都安全了，Steve觉得那天他的内疚感已经消除了。整整一年后，他们参加了有史以来的第一次骄傲游行。他牵着Bucky的右手走了五十一个街区，一直走到中央公园，他从来没有像现在这样爱他。

随着年龄的增长，他们组成了自己的小家庭。在Bucky四十五岁生日的时候，Steve给了他一个惊喜，在离他们公寓几个街区的收容所选了一只小狗。那是一只斗牛犬，Steve已经很多年没见过Bucky笑得那么开心了。他们三个形影不离，每天早上一起散步、慢跑，让她在他们缠绕的双腿之间依偎在床上。这是他们当时最接近有孩子的时刻，虽然当Steve想到他们本应在二十亿世纪会有什么样的生活时，他会感到失望，但他们很幸福，这就够了。

2011年7月24日，他们是世界上年龄最大的已婚同性恋伴侣。

Steve九十四岁，Bucky九十五岁，但他们仍然坚持着。那是他们一生中最快乐的一天。他们等了一辈子，甚至更久，不管发生了什么，他们都做到了。他们得到了他们一直想要的。没什么庆祝活动，只除了他们在第一条狗Maggie去世后收养的两只狗，还有的一群支持他们的陌生人和其他在法院等着结婚的同性伴侣。

但这种情况并没有持续多久。

医生说是中风，在他们都还没来得及庆祝结婚一周年之前就夺走了他的丈夫。他几乎一只手都数不清有多少次他几乎永远地失去了生命中的挚爱，但这一次他是真的失去了。在那个二月的晚上，当他坐在床边握着他的手时，他亲吻了他的额头，低声说出了一件让他幸福永远的事。

"谢谢你一直陪着我，Buck。直到时间的终点，就像我们承诺的那样。”

 

第二天早上，Steve回到了2023年。

他对自己的生活和自己的所作所为感到满意，这一次，他觉得上天也许会让他有一个幸福的结局，只是因为没有什么方法可以让他更进一步，但他还是要再次见到他的家人。他怎么能抱怨这个呢？

当他出现在Starkx小屋的湖边时，他慢慢地坐在他身后找到的一张长凳上，把旧盾牌放在长凳上。毕竟，他已经活了将近两百年。不管是不是超级战士，他的膝盖已经不像以前那样了。

他确信Bruce、Sam和其他人很快就会注意到发生了什么事情，但在他们看到他之前，他只是默默转动手上的结婚戒指就十分满足了。他盯着湖对岸，默默地感谢那个让他有了第二次机会的人。

“那么，”他听到Sam在他身边大声说话，他害羞地笑了笑，没有把目光从湖面移开。 “是哪里出了问题，还是哪里没出问题?” 他大咧咧的语气告诉Steve他其实一点也不难过。他感到自己呼出了一口气，他没有意识到自己刚才一直在憋气。

他抬头看着Sam，露出一个微笑。

“不妨你来告诉我。”

Sam的视线跟随着Steve的手慢慢移动到了他手上的金色婚戒上，露出了灿烂的笑容。

“你要跟我说说她吗?”Steve轻声笑了起来，他差点忘了Sam错过了整个后响指时代，错过了Steve终于坦白了自己从三十年代起就一直隐藏着的感情的时候。

“我想你早就认识他了。”他宠溺地笑了笑，目不转睛地盯着戒指。

Sam笑了起来，在长凳的另一端坐了下来。 “你这个狡猾的混蛋。”Steve咧凯嘴笑着翻了个白眼。“你还让他看着你亲吻那个叫Sharon的小妞还有其他这一切?”Steve叹了口气，靠在吱吱作响的长凳上，一想到这些回忆，他就有点害怕

“在我还是小个子的时候，他总是更擅长于告诉我，我是个白痴。”他回忆说，声音里带着爱的烦恼。

“我不怀疑，”Sam补充道，“ 不过你很开心吧？”

“没有什么比这更让我开心的了。”

“那就好，”Sam的语气中流露出明显的笑意， “这是你应得的，Rogers，或者我应该说Rogers-Barnes?还是Barnes-Rogers?”

Steve瞥了他一眼，暗示他不会再告诉他任何事的眼神，Sam笑着耸了耸肩。

“是的，至于你，”他停顿了一下，拉开了放着盾牌的盒子拉链。 “绝对赢得了这个。"

他把盾牌交给了Sam，后者就像Steve刚刚给了他一张中奖的彩票一样接过了它。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，小心翼翼地用手指划着中间的星星。

“我说不好，伙计。我不能接受它。”

“我已经不再使用它了。来吧，试试看。”Steve催促着他。

Sam小心翼翼地把胳膊从皮带里抽了出来，拉紧了皮带，把盾牌放到了身体前面。

“感觉怎么样？”

“就像是别人的。”Sam紧张地笑着承认道。

“这个嘛，它就是你的。”Steve反驳道，并没有给他足够的余地来拒绝他。

但是Sam似乎站得更高了一点，他用手拂过冰冷的振金，点了点头。

所以Steve就轻松地靠在了木板凳上，重新望向Tony的湖，胸口涌起一股尘埃落地的情绪告诉他他真的做到了。他结束了。不再有战斗，不再有人需要被拯救，只有和平。Natasha要照顾他们的家人。Sam打算继承他的遗产。他终于可以高兴地休息了。

对他来说，这似乎是个好运气。


End file.
